


Shyan Prompts

by starg_irl



Series: Shyan Prompts [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, a shit show, bfu, buzzfeed unclean, shyan, skeptic believer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starg_irl/pseuds/starg_irl
Summary: A whole bunch of Shyan (Shane Madej x Ryan Bergara) prompts from my Tumblr (@/babyspooks)p.s. you can request prompts therep.p.s this is all literally smut





	1. Sex at Work

**Author's Note:**

> J: “just look at how ruined you are.”  
> O: “open your eyes and watch yourself in the mirror.”
> 
> OR: things don't always stay at home when you work together, like sexual tension, whoops!

Working with your boyfriend is a recipe for disaster, if Ryan really thought it through. He could never really ‘run’ from Shane, albeit his tiny legs wouldn’t get him very far compared to those lanky fucking monstrosities. Point is, what happened at home didn’t necessarily stay at home. So sure, sometimes their coworkers watched them fight like cat and dog over something that had happened at home; and dear lord did no one want to get on the wrong side of a snappy Ryan Bergara. But other times, it felt like the whole floor was choking on sexual tension just from the two of them.

On days like that they never tended to get much work actually done, more like blankly stare at their computers with clenched jaws. Eventually, someone would send them packing to the shitty little bathroom on the fifth floor, where they were to ‘solve their problems‘. Ryan swears they can never solve a damn episode of unsolved (funny that) but goddamn this is the one thing they can do right.

Shane’s fast, like, ‘shove Ryan against the counter so quick he bruises’ fast. His chest is pressed firmly against the smaller boy’s back and there’s no possible way that Ryan can move, not that he wants too.  
“This is all your fault, baby,” Shane growls, hastily shoving down Ryan’s pants to get access to his ass. “You couldn’t help yourself this morning, could you? You just had to tease me knowing we didn’t have enough time.”  
Ryan’s giggle gets turned into a choked moan as Shane’s delves a finger into him. He’s still loose from their actives the previous night and shows little to no resistance.

Ryan whines, when his head gets tugged back by his hair with Shane’s free hand.  
“Open your eyes and watch yourself in the mirror,” the taller man demands, and Ryan almost hadn’t noticed that his eyes had squeezed shut in the first place.  
And Shane’s right, there’s a mirror in front of him and it shows the most obscene thing Ryan’s probably ever seen, if this didn’t happen almost goddamn weekly. Still, it never fails to shock him at how flushed his cheeks are, his hair ruffled as he uses Shane for support. And Shane, well Shane is a fucking masterpiece.

His eyes are staring right back at Ryan’s with a smug glint, a smirk proud on his face. His body towers so large over Ryan’s that the smaller boy trembles and struggles to keep his eyes open. He knows that’s the game, if he fights to keep his eyes open he gets to cum. If he closes them, Shane will stop and he doesn’t want that. The only time he’ll let Shane stop is when he’s removing his fingers to replace them with his cock. Those few seconds feel tortuous, but it’s well worth it when he feels the ominous stretch that he so desperately craves.

And then Shane is rutting into him hard and fast, one hand in his hair and the other on his hip. Ryan can see every little twitch and jolt he makes. He can see the way his cock arches up against his tummy, flushed red and leaking pre-cum. Most importantly, he can see the way Shane bites his lip or scrunches his face when Ryan clenches around him. And even when he can see Shane’s lips part, it always shocks him when he starts speaking into his ear.  
“Just look at how ruined you are,” he teases, brushing a hand against Ryan’s cock.

He’s right. They both know they can’t last long. They’re wound up from the morning, and nothing but primal instinct takes over. Getting close to cumming, Ryan’s eyes droop and he gasps for breath when Shane begins jerking him off properly. His eyes squeeze shut when he cums, but he knows that Shane won’t say anything. The other man is too focused chasing his high, his hips snapping madly. When he cums his teeth sink into his lovers shoulder to muffle a groan against his skin. As if people weren’t already aware of what they were doing, but thanks for the consideration, Shane.


	2. Bratty Ryan's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q: “quit being a fuckin’ brat.”   
> V: “vocabulary isn’t really your strong point when you’re being touched, is it? Don’t worry, I can talk for the both of us.”
> 
> OR: Ryan's a brat and Shane punishes him for it

If there was anything notable about Ryan, it’s that he’s outspoken. You don’t believe in ghosts? Fuck you, you’re wrong. Hot dogs are bad for you? Suck my hot-diggity-dick! Shane admires him for it, because his boyfriend will always stand up for his own beliefs (even if they’re wrong, like fucking ghosts). Still, Ryan is small and outspoken and very clearly heard by his boyfriend. He’s opinionated, argumentative and frustrating as hell. Maybe that’s why Shane loves him, because he loves the challenge. One thing he doesn’t love, however, is when Ryan brings his little ‘princess’ attitude to the bedroom.

That’s the one place where Shane can’t stand his authority being questioned. He’s all for fun and games, but when Ryan is being downright difficult and disrespectful, he won’t tolerate it. Every little ‘nope’ or ‘make me’, any sign of resistance, makes Shane’s blood boil. They have a system, he knows well and truely when Ryan doesn’t want something and when he’s just being difficult for the hell of it. So, maybe Ryan isn’t just outspoken. He’s a brat, through and through.   
Even when Shane reprimands him with a harsh, “quit being a fuckin’ brat,” he just giggles and bats his eyelashes.

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” the smaller boy shrugs.  
He’s already half naked and on the bed, and most times he would be completely compliant under Shane’s touch. This time however, he’s doing whatever the hell he wants to just for the sake of making Shane mad.   
“Mouthy little thing tonight, aren’t you?” Shane moves up the bed, trapping Ryan under him. His hand immediately grips Ryan’s dick and begins stroking him. If there’s one thing Shane’s learnt, it’s how to beat his boyfriend at his own game. Ryan’s hip’s buck up and his words cease, little whimpers falling from his mouth instead.

“Vocabulary isn’t really your strong point when you’re being touched, is it? Don’t worry, I can talk for the both of us.”   
Ryan isn’t sure if this is a threat or a promise, but it sounds a little like both. Shane’s hands are working over him like magic, pumping up and down his dick. His thumb occasionally flicks over the tip to gather more pre-cum, making the friction ten times sweeter. He grins down at Ryan, who’s half dazed and apparently not as outspoken as before.   
“You like being a brat on purpose, don’t you, baby?” Shane snarls before continuing.

“You know it provokes me, you know I’ve got to put you in your place.”   
Ryan’s hip’s jerk, fists clenching the blankets beneath him. Shane ignores it.   
“I hope you know this isn’t me putting you in your place, baby. No, by the end of the night you’re going to be apologising to me. In fact, I think I might see how many times I can spank you before you finally start talking again. You’ll babble and beg for me to stop, but that doesn’t mean shit to me, sweetheart.”   
Ryan’s body tensed as he came from Shane’s words, and despite his regret for his behaviour, he still sees it as nothing more than a little challenge.

Ryan smirks, and with a rough voice he claims something that he would probably later regret. “Try me, pussy.”


	3. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H: “how many spanks do you think you deserve for what you did?”   
> K: “keep smart-mouthing me, I dare you.”  
> T: “this has to be the kinkiest thing we’ve done to date and I blame you.”
> 
> OR: Ryan's tired and on edge, so Shane brings him back down with a helping hand (to the ass)

When the boys are filming at locations it’s always easy to get sleep deprived. Shane turns grumpy, he fidgets a-lot and he’s even more sarcastic then normal. Ryan can handle that. But when Ryan’s tired from all the driving and they’ve been filming for hours with no great evidence, it’s a motherfucking shit-show. He’s passive aggressive, constantly looks like he’s going to throttle Shane and mocks him almost all the time.

Shane says, “I’m tired,” and Ryan replies with, “oh I’m Shane and I’m tired! It’s just so hard sitting in a car for hours getting my way when it comes to filming. Blah blah blah.”  
To put it frankly, Ryan is nasty but Shane is sympathetic. He understands that it’s not going how Ryan wished it was, that he’s tired and that he’s stressed. Shane was sure he could handle it, really. He’d dealt plenty with a grouchy Ryan before, but never when he’s been equally as tired. And did Shane overestimate his power to stay calm? Hell fucking yeah!

Ryan’s been mouthing off for literal hours, only getting worse and worse. If he’s not mocking Shane, he’s proclaiming that he’s wrong in some type of way. By the time they get back to their hotel room, Shane is about ready to throw punches- not that he ever would. They’re both irritated and irrational. It’s getting progressively worse when Ryan won’t shut the hell up even now. They’re not filming or driving and he’s still complaining and fuck, Shane is going to lose his shit.   
“Keep smart-mouthing me, I dare you,” the taller man glares, jaw tight and eyes set straight for Ryan.

Ryan turns from where he put his bags down, an eyebrow raised. “Excuse me?”   
“Don’t play fucking coy with me, Ryan. You’ve been bitching and mocking me this whole time!” Shane’s fists clench by his side and he tries not to grit his teeth.   
His mind feels like it’s on fire just from how angry he truely is.   
It only makes him madder when Ryan flicks his tongue over his bottom lip and shrugs. “Whatever, Shane.”   
Shane’s never moved so fast across the room, until he’s toe to toe with his boyfriend.

“How many spanks do you think you deserve for what you did?”   
Ryan laughs and laughs until he looks up and sees that Shane’s not impressed.   
“Wait, are you- are you serious?”   
Shane pushes him over to the bed, sits down and drags him into his lap. His hands shove Ryan’s pants and boxers down until he sees the bare swell of his ass.   
“I was asking a question, and I expect an answer. How many spanks do you think you deserve for what you did?”

Ryan’s squirming in his lap by the time he receives a reply. “T-ten?”   
Shane hums in contemplation, “only ten? A little pathetic, but I’ll go easy on you for now.”  
Ryan’s not sure what that ‘for now’ is insinuating, but he’s thankful. He knows Shane would never push him beyond his limits, especially with something they’d never really done before. Not even Ryan’s thoughts can distract him from the sting of the first slap against his right asscheek. He jolts forward on instinct and oh, if that isn’t a new feeling. His ass aches but his dick rubbing against Shane’s thigh seems like wonderful compensation for his pain.

It was like the perfect mix of pain and pleasure, and Ryan finds himself wondering why they hadn’t done this before. Shane hits again after a moan tumbles weakly from Ryan’s mouth. He can feel how aroused the boy is and it makes him snicker. The next eight spanks are placed all over Ryan’s ass, making it bright red. Shane doesn’t make his lover count out loud, knowing that he’s too overwhelmed with the unexpected sensations of Shane’s large hands. The taller man can’t wait to see if Ryan bruises- and he suspects he will- but that’s the least of his concerns when Ryan starts squirming in his lap.

Shane knows the signs all to well, knows that Ryan has come undone and he feels an odd sense of pride about it. He grabs the twitching boy and repositions him properly in his lap, so that Ryan’s face is buried in Shane’s neck. He’s got tear stained cheeks and puffy bitten lips and he holds onto Shane like he’s scared he might just disappear.   
“This has to be the kinkiest thing we’ve done to date and I blame you,” Shane laughs, attempting to lighten the atmosphere.   
Ryan giggles, “maybe we need to step up our game.”


	4. Shane, You're Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N: “nobody can fuck you this good, and you know it.”
> 
> OR: Shane gets jealous and hauls Ryan to an unused room at work.

Jealousy was never really an issue between the boys. ‘Really’ being the key word. Shane was secure about his relationship with Ryan, but that didn’t stop him from becoming jealous when someone was looking at what was his. It didn’t help that Ryan not-so-secretly loved the attention and praise he was often given by others. He couldn’t help himself, he was an affectionate guy deep down. Usually that pent up affection was saved for Shane, but sometimes Shane was busy and Ryan turned to other people in the office.

It’s normally the girls first and that’s fine, Shane can deal with that. When Ryan turns to the boys it’s not always the same story. Most of them are respectful of their relationship and try to keep a friendly distance, while others just straight up flirt with Ryan. It makes Shane pissed, of course. Suddenly his due dates aren’t so important and he’s hauling Ryan to an unused room. Ryan’s compliant and Shane starts wondering if this is what he had wanted all along.

The taller man doesn’t have time to think rationally, not when there’s a possessive need to mark and fuck and ruin his boyfriend. Ryan doesn’t have time to talk as he’s shoved into the closest wall and Shane’s teeth are nibbling at his neck. He can feel the vibration of his boyfriends voice when the taller man begins speaking against his throat.   
“Tired of the way they look at you when we all know you’re mine.”  
Ryan gasps and stutters, “I think you’re being a little j-“

“What, jealous?” Shane snarls, cutting him off. “Yeah baby, I am jealous. So jealous that I’m gonna take you right here, against this wall. Nobody can fuck you this good, and you know it.”   
Ryan knows it’s not a threat or warning but a promise. Shane’s turning him so his chest presses against the wall, his ass jutting out. His pants are ripped half way down his thighs to expose his ass and he can tell Shane isn’t fucking around today. From what Ryan can feel and hear Shane had only shoved his own pants down to allow for his dick to be out. Any other day Ryan would tease Shane for being so un-courteous.

He feels the nudge of Shane’s dick against his hole before he feels the burn. Shane’s looming over him, hands pressed to the wall above his head when he finally bottoms out. The pace Shane sets is bruising as he pulls almost all the way out only to slam back in, shoving right against Ryan’s prostate. It’s hard and loud and utterly filthy, but Ryan gets a kick out of it and he knows Shane does too. The taller man is creating all these bruises on Ryan’s throat to prove a point and mark his territory and all Ryan can do is moan and take it.

Usually they’d last a lot longer, but being caught is edging them to a fast finish. Ryan’s arm swings back to thread in Shane’s hair when he cums, tugging it while he arches his back and whimpers. Shane growls in response, deep and low in his throat before he cums too, finishing deep inside of his boyfriend. Ryan’s ass feels slick and it makes him flush when he pulls his pants back up.   
“You okay there, big guy?” He asks, when they finally make eye contact.   
Shane smirks, eyeing the hickeys on Ryan’s neck. “I’m great, honey. Might want to run to makeup though, you’ve got a couple bruises.”   
A couple is an understatement of the century.


	5. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J: “just look at how ruined you are.”   
> O: “open your eyes and watch yourself in the mirror.”   
> R: “ride me like you mean it.”
> 
> OR: They get stuck in an elevator, oops

A red light shines over them and Ryan can feel panic settling deep in his chest. The elevator jolts to a stop and he can see the fear-stricken look on his own face in the menacing mirrors that line the far wall of the elevator. Shane’s reflection shows him looking mildly concerned, but not overly bothered.   
“It’s fine,” the somehow relaxed man states, “just text one of the try guys to send help for us. We can sit and wait it out until then.”   
Ryan nods and shakily begins typing as he tries desperately to not freak the fuck out. He was going to die in an elevator with his idiot boyfriend.

The message is sent and Ryan’s phone is on low battery. Shane’s flopped to the floor by this point, making stupid faces at the mirror for amusement.   
“Are you serious?” Ryan chokes out a laugh, trying to cover his stressed state. Shane can tell, he’s seen it a million times with his boyfriend and it always makes him want to cradle the tiny boy in his arms and rock him to sleep. He’s too young to be so stressed, even about being stuck in a damn elevator.   
“Yeah, honey, I’m serious. We’re not going anywhere fast so you may as well c’mere.”

Shane pats his thighs and that’s Ryan’s cue to straddle him. More often then not they end up in this position, because it makes both of them feel safe and comforted. The smaller boy tucks his head into Shane’s neck and focuses on breathing properly, while his lover holds him. Shane’s like a beacon of warmth and it makes Ryan relax almost instantly.   
“Good boy, did so well calming yourself down,” Shane praises him and Ryan wants to melt into a puddle.   
His cheeks burn a violent red and he mumbles a, “shuddup,” into Shane’s neck.

He almost thinks his boyfriend doesn’t hear it, until Shane is laughing lightly.   
“I was going to reward you but I guess I’ll just ‘shutup’ and leave you be.”   
Ryan whines in protest and leans back to look at Shane with doe-like eyes. Shane hates himself for not being able to resist them, knowing that his boyfriend is not as innocent as he looks. He can’t help it though, Ryan is good at manipulating him when he wants something, even if he doesn’t quite know what it is yet.   
“Okay, baby,” Shane smiles, “stand up for me.”

A noise of confusion leaves Ryan as he forces himself to be ripped away from the warmth. He stands shakily before Shane, fingers nervously playing together.   
“Take off your pants.”  
Ryan almost yells at his boyfriend because he thinks he’s playing a joke on him, until Shane starts unbuckling his own pants. With a moment of hesitation, Ryan finally copies his actions until his pushing both his pants and underwear down his legs, leaving his bottom half bare. He viciously tries to avoid eye contact with the mirror, conscious of his body.

It’s not that he doesn’t like his body, he just finds it embarrassing to look at himself when he’s in such a tense situation. He keeps his eyes trained to Shane who notices his discomfort.   
“You look so pretty, Ry,” Shane coos. “Why don’t you take a look in the mirror?”   
His voice is honey sweet and tempting, and Ryan finds himself obeying immediately. What he looks up to see is a messier version of himself. His cheeks are flushed, his hair unruly. It takes a moment for his eyes to wander, but soon enough they’re trailing down to his chest, across his stomach and finally land on his erection.

He quickly looks away, the blush from his cheeks going down his neck and across his chest.   
Shane laughs half-heartedly. “Just look at how ruined you are. Gotta work on that, baby. You should have more confidence in yourself, you’re gorgeous.”  
Ryan’s fingers are nervously playing again so Shane intervenes, knowing Ryan hates all the attention when he’s standing alone. He gestures for Ryan to get back into his lap, his own pants now pushed halfway down in a sloppy manner. Ryan happily accepts the offer, dropping down so that he’s chest to chest with Shane.

He can feel Shane’s dick grinding into his ass with the way he’s sitting and he knows that it’s a suggestion. His hips rise until he can easily drop down onto Shane’s dick, a gasp falling from his mouth. When he begins moving his nails dig into Shane’s shoulders.   
“That’s it, good boy,” Shane moans, his voice seductively rough. Ryan knows he’s going to have to put in the work when Shane sits back and allows him to rock bath and forth of his cock. Normally he would have started thrusting into him like a mad man, but Ryan couldn’t complain over having control.

It’s nice to set the pace for once, angling so that his prostate is nailed every single time. Shane sees an opportunity when his eye catches their reflection. He can tell Ryan is focused on the feeling due to his eyes being shut, and decided to mess with him.   
“Open your eyes and watch yourself in the mirror.” Ryan almost chokes at the demand. He’s so startled that his eyes open but somehow instead of look at Shane, he’s captured by the mirrors reflection. It’s mesmerising, the way they look together. Ryan can see his thighs tensing, can see the way his ass moves up and down and can see how utterly fucked he looks.

“Now,” Shane growls, connecting their eyes through the reflection, “ride me like you mean it.”  
It’s almost like Ryan’s mind shuts down, an animalistic instinct coming over him. His hips move at a bruising pace instead of a slow grinding, his eyes still watching himself. It’s fucking filthy and in the right mind he would be ashamed, undoubtedly. But he’s not ashamed, he’s hard and close to cumming, bouncing his hips in a way that has Shane scratching down his back. It’s rough, hard and fast but it’s so them. Of course they would be having weird, rough sex in a broken elevator.

Shane cums first, his hips finally bucking up deep into his boyfriend. It shocks Ryan a little, considering he almost always came first. It doesn’t phase him though, he just keeps chasing his high until he’s squeezing his eyes shut and cumming hard. His hands curl into fists and his face is buried in Shane’s neck again, hiding him from the world. They spend what seems like eternity holding each other, until their breathing calms to a normal pace. Shane has to pretty much dress Ryan who’s boneless against him, figuring whoever rescues them won’t appreciate the little show.


	6. Dominate Shane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A: “are you sure about that answer, sweetheart?”   
> E: “exactly what do you think you’re doing?”
> 
> OR: Shane's naturally dominant, Ryan uses that to his advantage

Domination is a thing that comes naturally to Shane. He doesn’t mean to make decisions for Ryan or take control of him, it just happens from instinct. At first, Shane tried desperately to stop those types of things. He didn’t want Ryan to think he was some weird kind of control freak, until he learned that Ryan loved it. He loved being put in his place and told what to do, he loved not having to constantly think for himself. He loved submitting to Shane.

Despite all of this, Ryan could be an utter brat sometimes and of course, that lead to punishment. If it wasn’t a simple spanking it was something more devious like edging or orgasm denial. When Shane is being really strict, he’ll refuse for Ryan to touch himself until he’s told he’s allowed too. It’s been a week since Shane set that particular rule and Ryan feels like he’s going to fucking die from blue balls. It’s like he’s reverted back to a horny, begging teenager but it’s just embarrassing when he gets turned on by a fucking movie.

It’s all Shane’s fault, and fuck it, what he won’t know won’t hurt him. Ryan’s mad and frustrated when he pulls his dick from his pants, stroking over the length. He’s already leaking pre-cum and that almost makes his madder. He wouldn’t be like this if Shane had just him touch himself. Ryan shuts his eyes, tv forgotten, trying to block out the anger and tune into the pleasure. It’s working well- great actually- until a voice half scares him to death.

“Exactly what do you think you’re doing?”   
Shane’s voice is rough and cold, and Ryan can see the anger in his eyes. He had disobeyed already, he may as well have some fun with it.   
“What does it look like? I’m jacking off.”   
Ryan’s reply is sour as he continues to buck his hips up into his fist.   
Shane clenches his jaw with a look of disapproval. “Are you sure about that answer, sweetheart?”   
A moan of ‘yes’ surfaces from Ryan’s panting lips, agitating Shane.

He’s on Ryan within seconds, hand threateningly placed on his throat.   
“Want to try that answer again?”


	7. Werewolf!Shane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane's a werewolf that can turn into a full blown wolf, he gets a little overexcited when Ryan offers himself and well, you'll see

The moon overhead creates a pathway for Ryan’s feet. It’s not the best light source by any means, but it keeps him safe. His skin prickles when he feels like he’s being watched. There’s a creature prowling not far behind him and he knows it. He knows it Shane. He keeps his head faced forward and continues his journey through the forest, not stopping until the light shadows into darkness. He stands still, heartbeat pumping in his ears. He knows Shane can hear it too, and that would have been impressive if his heart wasn’t about to literally beat out of his chest.

He knows he put himself in this situation, but offering himself to a werewolf? Well done, Ryan, you’ve out-dumbed yourself. The thought makes him let out a nervous giggle, and he realises just how silent it is. It must be serene, frocking through a forest with the night wind pushing over your body. A twig snaps, the noise ringing in Ryan’s mind. He’s here, he has to be. It’s not like they hadn’t talked about this before, Shane had explained to him that a ‘mate’ would often present for their alpha. Dear fucking god, Ryan’s going to puke.

Still his shaky hands remove piece after piece of clothing, until he’s naked. It’s cold as he muddles his clothes to somewhat protect himself from the ground, and then he’s kneeling. He can’t find it in himself to present as an actual wolf would, but it doesn’t seem to phase Shane who finally approaches. Ryan can see him now, his oddly pointed ears, the extra hair, even a fucking tail. He’s got canine teeth, Ryan notices when he lets out a low growl, and his claws are impossible to miss.

The creature circled him like a predator, sly and dangerous. Ryan bares his throat to show he’s not threat, not knowing exactly what parts of Shane are thinking rationally. The werewolf seems to approve of that, as his sniffs and then licks at Ryan’s throat. It’s only moments before Shane is out of sight again but Ryan can feel the presence of the werewolf behind him. He’s almost knocked over when Shane practically mounts him, clawed hands either side of Ryan’s shoulder blades. The smaller man has no option but to put his hands down to support the weight, understanding that Shane is more demanding in this state of mind.

He can feel an odd movement against his thigh and looks back to find a very enthusiastic tail wagging. If embarrassment could kill him, he would’ve died the moment he stepped into this damn forest. Still, it’s kind of nice knowing that Shane approves of what he’s doing even if he can’t speak it. And seriously, he can’t speak it. In his half-wolf half-human form words would have been a struggle, but very possible. When Shane’s so excited that he turns into a full blown wolf? No chance. And boy, is he excited.

Ryan had seen his wolf before, a dark grey beast that stood as tall as his waist. He was gorgeous, to put it simply. Not that it mattered when the claws in his shoulder dug deeper, undoubtedly drawing blood. That’s not what made Ryan gasp however, it was the feeling of Shane’s dick against him. It felt different to normal Shane, it was thicker and had more curve to it. Ryan had been doing his research too, and knew that Shane could possibly knot him. The thought made his stomach drop in excitement.

There must be some part of normal Shane still left, because the push into Ryan is slow so that he can adjust. However, after the first few thrusts the wolf’s instincts kicked in. He rutted into Ryan like his life depended on it, growling and snapping his teeth. The human feels like he’s being fucking murdered, in a very good way. The pace is bruising and Ryan can feel the way Shane angles into his prostate repeatedly. The wolf wants him to cum, wants to make his territory happy too.

It’s odd, comparing the feeling of Shane’s wolf dick to his human one. But he can feel it, the way it stretches him that little more, how it curves and twists in a way that presses against his insides so impossibly good. It’s more slick somehow, like he’s leaking copious amounts of pre-cum into Ryan which makes the slide even more blissful. The noises the wolf makes are weird yet so sinful, the growls and snaps and grunts. Ryan doesn’t need to even touch his dick to cum, just arches his back and presses his ass back into Shane’s rough thrusts.

He cums with a moan that has Shane’s canines cautiously sinking into his shoulder, his hips jack rabbiting viciously. And then Ryan experiences something he never thought he would. There’s a press against his hole, catching on the rim with every thrust. Despite his better instincts, Ryan pushes his hips back, taking what he knows is Shane’s knot. The wolf cums, but it doesn’t stop, thick spurts filling Ryan’s ass. He knows they’ll be interlocked for at least fifteen minutes and is pleased when Shane softly laps at his face and moves so that the humans body is pressed to the ground.


End file.
